Our Friendship
by citraa
Summary: Ini adalah kisah persahabatan aneh Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto dari TK hingga gede/Humor garing, maybe?/gaje/Mind to Review?


**Disclaimer: Udah dibilang berapa kali Naruto itu bukan punya gue *emosi sambil bawa cambuk* *disate readers***

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: bahasa gaul, mungkin ada beberapa yang typo yang gak kepantau oleh mata seliwer saya~**

**Happy Reading aja yaaaaa hehehe *senyum manis***

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil berseragam TK terlihat belari-lari kecil menuju ke suatu tempat. Rambutnya yang di belah tengah dan lepek membuat orang-orang pasti beranggapan dia adalah anak yang rapi. Ngomong-ngomong itu rapi apa culun sih? Dilehernya terkalung botol minuman bergambar ayam jago. Tasnya juga bergambar ayam jago berwarna biru tua.

"Uchiha Sasuke" tulisan itu terbordir indah di seragamnya. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, dia memasuki halaman sebuah rumah.

"UUUUUUUTOOOOO!" Pekiknya sambil mengetuk pintu rumah itu sopan. Itu sopan apa ngajak ribut.

"UTOOOOOOO. UTOOOOOO. UUUU-" Teriakannya terhenti setelah pintu kayu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang makhluk berambut kuning jabrik, berseragam sama sepertinya.

"Yo, Uke." Jawab anak itu, Uke? Panggilan macam apa itu?, "Otou-chan, Okaa-chan Naru berangkat dulu ya."

"Hati-hati Naru-chan, sampaikan salam Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan buat Sasuke yaaaa, dia ada didepankan?" Naruto kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ini yang bego siapa sih?" batinnya kesal. Setelah menutup pintu, kedua anak TK itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi seorang Sasuke untuk menjemput Naruto, kadang-kadang Naruto juga ngejemput Sasuke pake sepeda roda tiga khas anak-anak umur 3 tahun miliknya. Sasuke duduk dibelakang dengan santainya, sementara Naruto hampir kehabisan nafas ngengkol sepeda. Kadang-kadang juga, gantian Sasuke bareng kakaknya, Itachi yang jemput Naruto naik sepeda gunung yang punya keranjang segede bakul. Wuidih keren banget itu sepeda. Naruto berdiri dibelakang sambil meluk pinggang Itachi, sementara Sasuke masuk keranjangnya sambil jadi klakson kalau misalnya ada anak kecil yang bandel main ditengah jalan atau hal-hal lain yang layak untuk di klakson. Sasuke dan Naruto memang anak dari orang kaya, tapi mereka gak mau kalau harus diantar jemput make mobil. Mereka lebih senang jalan kaki atau naik sepeda, karena hal itulah persahabatan mereka semakin erat, mereka seolah tidak terpisahkan.

Jarak rumah mereka ke sekolah lumayan deket. Mereka hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit jika berjalan kaki, 5 menit kalau pake sepeda gunung Itachi, dan 30 menit kalau pake sepeda roda 3 Naruto, lho kenapa malah lebih lama naik sepeda roda tiga daripada jalan kaki? Itu karena Sasuke cuma bisa molor dibelakang gak ada niat bantuin sama sekali sementara Naruto pipis mulu karena minum air dingin satu liter saking capeknya.

"Uto, ada pe-el gak?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto yang daritadi sibuk nyengir, dan nyapa penduduk sekitar sekolah. Sasuke memang cadel, hal itu membuat dia sering di-bully teman-temannya. Sasuke juga gak ngerti kenapa diumur 5 tahun ini dia masih cadel. Menurut Mommy nya sih, Sasuke cadel karena waktu bayi dia udah bisa jalan waktu usianya belum genap 1 tahun, kata orang kalau anak kecil udah bisa jalan di usia muda ngomongnya susah, dan Sasuke dengan polosnya percaya aja.

"Hmm, kayaknya gak ada deh." Jawaban Naruto ngebuat Sasuke kesenengan, soalnya kemarin malem dia bergadang mainan gaplek bareng Itachi dan bokapnya. Sumpah, itu Fugaku sama Itachi ngajarin gak baik untuk anak kecil.

"Seliuskan?"

"Iya Uke," jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang bisa ngebuat orang eneg saat melihatnya.

Setelah sampai disekolah, Sasuke segera duduk di bangkunya. Setelah ngebenerin rambut belah tengahnya, dia kemudian keluar. Banyak anak SD yang sedang berlari-lari kayak film India. TK Konoha Super tempat Sasuke menimba ilmu memang jadi satu sama SD Konoha Super, tempat Itachi sekolah, saat ini Itachi kelas 6 SD, makanya dia udah kayak raja di sekolah. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Naruto, ternyata Naruto lagi ngegodain cewek-cewek. Sasuke hanya diam dan berdoa supaya bel masuk segera berbunyi. Sasuke juga ngelihat kakaknya bareng teman-teman geng abnormalnya lagi manjat pohon.

"Dasal Itachi-Nii cita-cita kok jadi onyet sih?" omelnya.

"Woy cupu!" teriakan seorang anak SD berambut abu-abu agak putih mengagetkan Sasuke, dia kemudian menoleh, ternyata itu Kimimaro, ketua geng Otong yang sering nge-bully Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi tentunya. Geng Otong memang sering di bully oleh geng Akatsukinya Itachi, hal itulah yang ngebuat Geng Otong membenci Sasuke yang notabene adalah adik kandung Itachi.

"Aku gak cupu!" teriak Sasuke. Dia bete sama itu bocah-bocah songong. Kimimaro punya buletan merah di keningnya yang ngebuat Sasuke yakin dia masih satu daeran sama Sharukh Khan (?) apa dia orang india? atau dia kepala suku aborigin?

"Lihat aja tuh rambut lo, belah tengah!" sambung temen Kimimaro yang lain.

"Lurus tuh! Kayak jalur gaza!" celetuk cewek satu-satunya di geng itu. Teman-temannya yang lain serempak ketawa. Sasuke menghentakan kakinya kemudian memasuki kelasnya. Kejadian kayak ginilah yang bikin Sasuke kesel setengah mati. Emangnya salah gitu rambut belah tengah. Mommy-nya selalu bilang Sasuke cakep kok dengan rambut kayak gitu.

Sambil merengut, Sasuke duduk dibangkunya.

KRING!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Gak lama kemudian, teman-temannya memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah ngajak ribut. Kemudian guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka masuk dengan anggunnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi ibu Kurinei!" Sahut anak-anak itu kecuali Sasuke. Dia masih bete dengan kejadian tadi. Kali ini, mereka belajar menggambar.

.

.

.

"Uke, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir. Mereka sekarang lagi makan siang bareng. Mereka juga saling tukaran makanan. Sasuke ngasih Naruto paha ayam, sementara Naruto cuma ngasih kepala ayam itu juga cuma paruhnya doang. Kadang-kadang juga suap-suapan. Sungguh persahabatan yang indah.

"Aku tadi digangguin lagi sama Kimimalu." Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan nada manja. Berharap Naruto akan menghiburnya, dan memberi semangat.

"Oh."

Apa? Cuma Oh doang? Daun-daun langsung berguguran. Krik krik..

"Meleka mengejek lambutku. Apa lambutku culun ya?" Naruto mencoba menahan ketawanya. Setelah bersahabat dari bayi, Sasuke baru nyadar sekarang kalau rambutnya itu culun banget. Demi Itachi ngondek deh.

Naruto ngerti banget Sasuke orangnya itu suka ngambek. Dikit-dikit ngambek, dan susah untuk ngebujuknya, makanya dia gak mau mengatakan kebenaran tentang keculunan rambut Sasuke itu. Dia gak mau persahabatan mereka merenggang gara-gara Sasuke ngambek.

"Uke, rambut kamu itu keren. Spesial lagi." Naruto ngejawab dengan PDnya. Ngebuat Sasuke sumringah.

"Benalkah, Uto?"

"Hm iya. Coba saja kamu taruh semut di belahan rambutmu itu, pasti langsung tergelincir dan jatuh ke bawah saking licinnya." Naruto keluar kelas kemudian nyari semut merah dan meletakan semut malang itu dibelahan rambut Sasuke, dan sukses, semut itu terjun bebas, kebawah pada saat Sasuke menunduk. Naruto sampai takjub padahal tadi dia cuma ngarang doang, itu Sasuke shamponya pake oli apa ya kok bisa licin gitu, "Tuh liat tuh." Naruto membuang wajah takjubnya, kemudian memasang wajah biasanya. Sementara Sasuke senyum-senyum bahagia.

"Makasih ya Uto, sekalang aku suapin kamu makan ya." Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan makannya dengan suap-suapan.

Sepulang sekolah,

Mereka kembali bergandengan tangan dan berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Pip..Pip.." Teriakan itu ngebuat kedua bocah menoleh. Ternyata Itachi yang manggil mereka.

"Ayo, Sasuke, Naruto, pulangnya sama aku aja." Kedua anak itu kompak berteriak, dan segera menuju posisi mereka masing-masing. Naruto berdiri dibelakang sambil meluk Itachi. Sasuke masuk keranjang.

"Siap?"

"Siap!" teriak mereka berdua lantang.

"Tuit..Tuit.." Sasuke berteriak ketika melihat ada tukang sayur yang ngedorong gerobaknya ditengah jalan.. Disitulah peran Sasuke sebagai klakson sepeda gunung modern Itachi.

.

.

.

Rumah Sasuke sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Naruto. Kamar Sasuke juga sudah seperti kamar kedua bagi Naruto, jadi Naruto mau jumpalitan, mau kayang, mau salto, terserah. Peristiwa semut tergelincir, ngebuat Sasuke makin percaya diri dengan rambut belah tengahnya. Hari ini Naruto sengaja bermain ke rumah Sasuke, soalnya Otou-chan sama Okaa-chan nya lagi sibuk kerja, jadi dia gak ada temen dirumah.

"Go to rumah Uke~ Yo Yo." Naruto jadi rapper dadakan, mata Naruto hampir aja keluar dari tempatnya waktu ngelihat foto gede Sasuke dengan rambut belah tengahnya terpajang di ruang tamu. Foto Sasuke juga horor banget kayak habis kerja rodi, selain itu foto Sasuke sebelahan sama foto keluarga Uchiha, yang makin bikin horor itu ekspresi bokap Sasuke di foto kayak melototin tamu yang dateng, karena bulu kuduknya merinding, Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Uke, Itachi-Nii, Om Fugaku, Tante Mikoto!" Saking gemeternya Naruto teriak sambil ngabsenin satu-satu anggota keluarga.

"Uto! Masuk aja ke kamal!" Teriakan Sasuke terdengar, Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Matanya melotot.

"Uto, ngapain diem aja, bantuin aku dong." Sasuke menarik tangan sahabatnya, Naruto masih mematung. Ternyata pengaruh semut tergelincir itu benar-benar kuat. Lihat saja, demi ketidakwarasan Naruto, Sasuke lagi sibuk nempelin foto-foto narsisnya dengan rambut belah tengah kebanggaannya.

"AAAAAAA!" Naruto gak sadar, dia sudah teriak kuat banget sampai-sampai pita suaranya hampir putus. Sasuke yang panik meninggalkan kegiatan menempelnya.

"Uto! Uto!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto khawatir. Akhirnya kesadaran Naruto pulih.

"Eh, gak apa-apa kok, Uke hehehehe." Naruto mencoba menutupi wajah khawatirnya dengan nyengir.

"Bagaimana menulut Uto? Fotoku bagus kan? Gaya lambutku baguskan, Uto?" Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya, ternyata disitu udah tertempel foto Sasuke, sampai dibuku-bukunya juga ada. Ya Tuhan, Naruto bingung harus ngomong apa.

Naruto galau, dia bingung harus ngomong apa. Haruskah dia jujur, kalau gaya rambut Sasuke termasuk golongan culun, ataukah dia harus berbohong? Kalau dia jujur, entar Sasuke ngambek. Kalau bohong, setiap hari dia bakalan ngeliat foto Sasuke dengan rambut belah tengahnya. Pilihan macam apa ini?

"Ehm. Ba-Ba-" Demi Dola, kenapa Naruto jadi gagap gini!

"Baguskan? Yeee~" Sasuke joget hula-hula saking senengnya. Sementara Naruto tepar.

.

.

.

.

"WOY SI CULUN LEWAT!" Geng Otong serempak berteriak saat Sasuke lewat dihadapan mereka, sementara Sasuke diem aja, sambil memajang wajah sok cool.

"EGP!" jawabnya cuek. Geng Otong malah makin panas.

"Ih nyadar dong lu, rambut lo itu ketinggalan jaman."

"Enak aja, lambut lo pelnah jadi perosotan semut ga? Gak pelnah kan? Makanya jangan sombong kalian semua. Wuu~"

"HAHA.. Rambut lo itu ngetrend waktu jaman sebelum masehi."

"Boong! Naluto sama Mommy bilang kelen kok!" Sasuke mulai gelisah. Apakah yang diomongin mereka itu benar?

"Nih ya. Bentar." Kimimaro narik satu anak TK cewek berambut merah muda.

"Gue tanya ya," Kimimaro menunduk untuk melihat nama gadis itu di seragamnya. "Haruno Sakura. Menurut lo, rambut Sasuke keren gak?"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, Sakura itu gadis yang ditaksirnya. Kalau sampai Sakura bilang gak, berarti dia bakalan patah hati. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk pedekate dengan Sakura. Dasar anak TK jaman sekarang, udah pandai aja cinta-cintaan. Sasuke mencari Naruto, Naruto memang selalu hilang saat dibutuhin. Gak susah sebenarnya nyari Naruto saat ini, dimana ada cewek-cewek berkumpul, pasti Naruto nyempil ditengah-tengahnya.

Sakura menggeleng. Gelengan itu membuat hati Sasuke bagai diiris sembilu. Sakit banget. (bahasanya-_-) Gelengan Sakura langsung mengundang tawa dari geng Otong.

"Culun?" tanya Kidomaro. Sakurapun mengangguk. Sasuke yang marah, menghentakan kakinya kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Geng Otong lesek! Lesek!" omelnya.

.

.

.

Naruto heran karena sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke cuma diem. Pasti ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Uke, kenapa?"

"Sakula bilang aku culun." Sasuke mencoba menahan tangisnya, sementara Naruto terharu.

"Kan udah aku bilang, rambutmu itu keren." Naruto kembali berbohong. Oh Sasuke semoga kau cepat sadar ya naak~

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ya, hari ini Okaa-chan ulangtahun, jadi aku sama otou-chan mau buat kue. Uke, mau bantuin?"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Iya,tapi ganti baju dulu ya, aku juga mau bilang Mommy sama Daddy dulu."

Naruto heran sama Sasuke, perasaan Itachi-Nii manggil orangtuanya, Okaa-chan, sama Otou-chan deh, kenapa Sasuke jadi sok bule gitu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha, Naruto sengaja gak mau ngeliat foto super gede Sasuke dan foto Om Fugaku yang lagi melotot.

"Mommy, aku ke lumah Uto ya. Aunty Kushina ulang tahun." Suara Sasuke dari arah dapur terdengar, sementara Naruto lagi memandang ngeri dinding kamar Sasuke yang penuh foto absurd.

"Iya, Sasu-chan jangan nakal ya. Mommy entar kesana juga."

"Iya Mommy, Sasu sayang Mommy!" pekik Sasuke. Merekapun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju rumah Naruto.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaaa~" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Okaeriiii Naru, Sasu." Kemudian pria berambut kuning keluar sambil membawa loyang.

"Okaa-chan kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengganti bajunya.

"Arisan. Ayo cepat, nanti Kaachan pulang." Mereka kemudian membuat kue. Naruto dengan semangat ngebantu Ayahnya mencetak kue, sementara Sasuke sibuk nyomotin coklat yang ada di kue itu.

**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!**

**"Tatanan rambut memang mempengaruhi seseorang. Kali ini akan dibahas tatanan rambut yang jarang dipilih oleh orang-orang setajam KAPAK!"**

Suara televisi dari ruang keluarga terdengar nyaring. Setelah memasukkan adonan kue ke dalam oven, Minato bersama Naruto dan Sasuke segera berlari menuju ruang keluarga.

Tampak disitu wanita dengan wajah sangar, sedang bercuap-cuap mengenai tatanan rambut. Naruto dan Sasuke deg-degan, mereka takut gaya rambutnya masuk dalam nominasi.

"**Yang pertama, Botak. Entah kenapa, gaya rambut ini jarang dipilih. Menurut survei kami, alasan jarang dipilih adalah karena masyarakat takut dikira pentul korek api."**

Naruto dan Sasuke cengo.

**"Posisi kedua adalah rambut belah tengah."**

Naruto garuk-garuk kepala, sementara Sasuke shock. Demi apa. Gaya rambutnya masuk nominasi.

**"Menurut survei yang kami lakukan kepada 1000 orang, 999 orang menjawab rambut belah tengah memberi kesan cupu atau culun."**

Sasuke langsung meradang, Naruto telah membohonginya! Dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya dari orok sudah membohonginya. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam saking shocknya. Sasuke berlari ke dapur, dan membisikan sesuatu ke Minato, "Sasu pulang dulu ya, Uncle." ucapnya kemudian pulang dengan galau-nya.

"Naru, Sasu kenapa?"

Naruto hanya terdiam.

.

.

,

Sasuke benar-benar marah dengan Naruto. Sudah seminggu lebih dia tidak menyapa Naruto, tidak menjemput Naruto, dan tidak pulang dengan Naruto. Rambut Sasuke sekarang udah berubah mirip ayam, karena dia memang ngefans sama ayam jago. Selain itu, Sasuke juga mendapat pujian lebih tampan dengan rambut itu. Banyak cewek-cewek yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke.

"Uke." Naruto mendekati Sasuke sambil membawa bekalnya. Sasuke membawa bekalnya keluar, dan makan bersama kakaknya. Naruto benar-benar sedih. Dia benar-benar merindukan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke seperti dahulu. Naruto menceritakan masalahnya kepada Otou-channya, sambil ngakak Minato menasehati Naruto untuk meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Naruto juga harus memberitahu alasan mengapa dia berbohong.

Didalam perjalanan pulang ke kelasnya sehabis menggoda cewek, Naruto berselisih jalan dengan Sasuke. Mereka terdiam. Naruto kemudian membuka suara.

"Uke, jangan marah." Naruto berkata lirih sambil menahan tangisnya, Anak keren gak boleh nangis batin Naruto.

Satu..

Dua...

Tiga...

"Uto minta maaf, Uto salaaah, huwaaaa. Hiks.. Hikss.." Naruto menangis meraung, membuat Sasuke ikut-ikutan mewek.

"Uke maafin Uto. Hiks hiks. Uto janji gak bohong lagi. Hiks hiks." Naruto nangis sambil ngelap ingusnya. Sasuke masih terdiam, tapi sambil nangis.

"Uto bohong supaya Uke percaya diri, Uto gak mau Uke marah sama Uto. Hiks hiks. Maafin Uto." Sasuke kemudian meluk sahabatnya.

"Uke juga minta maaf sama Uto. Hiks hiks."

Mereka berdua kemudian nangis meraung-raung, ngebuat ibu Kurinei panik.

.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa itu. Sasuke makin trendy sekarang dan digemari gadis-gadis. Mereka udah baikan. Pergi sekolah bareng, pulang sekolah bareng. Malahan persahabatan mereka makin erat sekarang. Oh indahnyaaa~, yang paling penting, Sasuke sekarang udah mulai bisa sedikit demi sedikit ngomong 'er'.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Heheheehehehehe *nyengir* bagaimana? Gajekah hehehe. Maaf, Sasukenya OOC ya~ maklum masih TK hehe rencananya nih fic pengen Citra bikin jadi MultiChap.

Chapter pertama waktu TK (Sasukenya apes)

Chapter kedua TK (Naruto apes)

abis itu SD, SMP, SMA, Gede. Nah rencanya mau bikin kayak gitu . Readers setuju gak? xD btw, Mind to Review? x)


End file.
